Separados
by Nico.Robin84
Summary: Habiendo sido separada de sus nakamas Robin comienza el descubrimiento de sus sentimientos. (ZxR)


**Este One Shot esta dedicado a Laugerid, ya que esta historia esta inspirada en una historia que escibió ella: "Separados" ( id: 9234462), leanlo ;) **

Separados.

La tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja había sido derrotada en el Archipiélago Sabaody. Nico Robin se encontraba en el East Blue, en Tequila Wolf "El País de los Puentes", un país de trabajadores. Las personas que trabajaban allí eran criminales de distintos países, o personas que se habían rehusado a ser aliadas al Gobierno Mundial, pero sinceramente más que trabajadores eran esclavos, hacía más de 700 años que se estaba construyendo ese puente, por orden (capricho) de algún Tenryuubito, con el objetivo de conectar varias islas (pero con un costo muy alto).

Había pasado tal vez una semana desde que aterrizó en ese lugar, ahora era prisionera, sabían que era Nico Robin, le pusieron esposas de kairouseki y la mantenían encerrada en una torre, donde hacía mucho frio, ya que era invierno. Le habían dado un mameluco gris como el que usaban los trabajadores, era mejor que la ropa con la que había llegado a ese lugar. Todos los días era interrogada para que devele el paradero de sus nakamas, además temían que pudiera provocar desastres en ese país si se llegaba a escapar, después de todo a los ocho años había destruido seis buques de la marina, veinte años después seguramente sería capaz de destruir un país entero.

La resistencia del cuerpo de Robin estaba llegando a su límite, se sentía débil, el frio le calaba los huesos, apenas comía, pero más que por ella misma estaba preocupada por sus nakamas. _¿A dónde habrán ido a parar? ¿Se encontraran bien? El pobre Chopper seguramente será el más confundido, ya que estaba inconsciente y no recordará nada. Espero que estés bien… se valiente, Choppe_r. Los momentos en los que lograba quedar dormida venían a su mente los recuerdos del día que fue separada de sus nakamas, por alguna razón que Robin no lograba descifrar, siempre soñaba con el momento en el que el almirante Kizaru casi mata a Zoro, y generalmente despertaba nerviosa, justo en el momento en que Zoro desaparecía a manos de Kuma. Ese día no fue la excepción, se despertó exaltada, tomó en su mano la vivre card de Rayleigh, ese papel le daba fuerzas, con ese papel lograría reunirse de nuevo con sus nakamas. Con un hilo de voz se dijo a si misma: — Debo escapar de este lugar. — El comentario no pasó desapercibido, junto a la celda de Robin había un hombre que también estaba prisionero, tal vez era demasiado anciano para ponerlo a trabajar en el puente, le dijo que escuchara con atención, como si supiera que algo estaba por pasar.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando se escucharon unas explosiones y disparos, minutos después se abrió la puerta de la torre, frente a la celda de Robin apareció la pequeña niña Soran, quien había encontrado a Robin en la nieve el día que llegó a ese país y le había dado refugio, hasta que alguien la había delatado, y Robin decidió entregarse para que no le hicieran daño a la pequeña. Un guardia la había dejado entrar, no, en realidad no era un guardia, era un agente de la Armada Revolucionaria, y estaba en esa torre para liberar al anciano que estaba encerrado en la misma torre que Robin. El anciano pidió al joven agente que libere también a la joven, refiriéndose a Robin, le entregó un juego de llaves a la niña, que enseguida pudo abrir la puerta de la celda, pero no daba con la llave correcta para liberar a Robin de las esposas. Mientras tanto el anciano y el joven agente abrieron las puertas de la torre para salir de allí y se vieron rodeados de un grupo de soldados que estaban apuntándoles con sus rifles. El oficial a cargo gritó con miedo que disparen ya que en ese lugar estaba Nico Robin, en eso aparecieron varios brazos fleur sujetando a todos los soldados al mismo tiempo, evitando que disparen con un "_Clutch_", Robin se deshizo de todos los soldados con un solo movimiento. El anciano se sorprendió al darse cuenta que esa mujer era Nico Robin. Robin abrazó a la peque Soran y le dijo que debía devolverles el favor por haberla ayudado. Se unió al ataque de la Armada Revolucionaria para liberar a los prisioneros de Tequila Wolf, fue una oportuna coincidencia que haya ido a intervenir a ese país, gracias a eso Robin estaba nuevamente en libertad.

Uno de los agentes se acerca a Robin diciéndole que tiene información de acontecimientos recientes, lo cual sorprendió a Robin, pero necesitaba saber que había ocurrido. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, Luffy había invadido Impel Down para rescatar a su hermano Ace, fue a pelear en la guerra entre los piratas de Barbablanca y la Marina en Marineford para salvar a su hermano de la ejecución, logró liberarlo. Pero Ace había muerto a manos de Akainu, uno de los tres almirantes de la Marina. Luffy estaba muy mal herido y en estado de shock, suponían que se encontraba con vida, pero no tenían información de donde podría llegar a estar. Robin no se atrevió a preguntar si sabían algo del resto de sus nakamas, aunque la imagen en su mente era la de uno en particular, si solamente le pudieron dar información de Luffy, era probable que no supieran nada del resto. Estaba decidido, debía apresurarse a regresar a Sabaody como habían prometido, seguramente todos pensarían de la misma forma y buscarían la forma de reunirse con su capitán.

La gente de la Armada continuó liberando prisioneros, mientras que un pequeño grupo le explica a Robin que la han estado buscando por muchos años, ya que era la única sobreviviente de Ohara, la nación que se enfrentó al mundo. Le cuenta que tiene órdenes de avisarle a su jefe, Dragon, cuando la encuentren y de protegerla del Gobierno Mundial, le ofrece que vaya con ellos a la base de la Armada Revolucionaria, pero Robin rechazó la oferta diciéndole que no necesita protección, que ya tiene nakamas y que debía reunirse con ellos. Ante la negativa de Robin, le ofrecen llevarla a donde ella quiera, Sabaody seguramente, aunque tardarían algunos días en salir del puente.

Robin se encontraba viajando en una carreta junto a un par de agentes que la sacarían del puente , mientras le contaban la trágica historia de esa construcción, en eso los alcanza un cuervo que había sido enviado por otros agentes con un periódico que tenía noticias del interés de Nico Robin. Se alegró al ver que Luffy se encontraba bien, había ido nuevamente a Marineford a mostrar su respeto a los caídos en la guerra, y a dar un mensaje a sus nakamas, un mensaje que solo los Sobrero de Paja podrían entender. Robin enseguida entendió el mensaje, sintió una extraña sensación en su corazón, pero entendía y seguiría las órdenes del capitán. Decidió ir a conocer a Dragon, sería un buen lugar para obtener mucha información y estaría segura con la Armada Revolucionaria, podría hacerse mucho más fuerte, y volvería a reunirse con sus nakamas en dos años…

Estaba en la cubierta de un barco, que había zarpado, no sabía bien a donde iba, sólo que el lugar se llama Baltigo, y era una de las bases de la Armada. Se puso a recordar su vida, lo que había sufrido, lo que había perdido, Ohara, los eruditos de Ohara que habían sido su familia, su madre que apenas conoció, su amigo Saúl. Recordó los años de soledad, tristeza, vacío, huyendo, traicionando, siendo traicionada, asesinando, sobreviviendo… Hasta que se unió a la tripulación de Luffy, que desafiaron al Gobierno Mundial para rescatarla, y llevarla con ellos. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, ellos eran más que sus nakamas, eran su familia. _Hacerme fuerte por alguien más… nunca lo había pensado._

Hacia unos meses desde que estaba en Baltigo, el lugar tenía un paisaje muy particular, era árido, siempre corría viento, y básicamente había grandes rocas de distintas formas y tamaños por todos lados. La base de la Armada estaba construida en una gran columna de roca. Era un lugar seguro, y un buen lugar para entrenar. Había aprendido muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo respecto al Gobierno Mundial, otras cosas que de seguro le servirían cuando entrara al Nuevo Mundo con sus nakamas. Aparte de ejercitar su físico y el uso de sus habilidades, también leía mucho. A pesar de sus largas jornadas de entrenamiento, por las noches le costaba dormir. Sentía nostalgia en su corazón, no lograba comprender por qué se sentía de ese modo. Y ese sueño, no, esa pesadilla no la dejaba descansar: _El Almirante de la Marina, Kizaru, concentró su ataque en Zoro, quien al recibir un solo golpe cayó al suelo y no podía moverse, las heridas sufridas en Thriller Bark aún eran muy recientes y su cuerpo claramente no se había recuperado. Usopp y Brook trataban de defenderlo sin lograr resultados, los ataques no afectaban a aquel almirante. Robin desesperadamente trató de rodar a Zoro por el suelo para llevarlo hacia ella, pero fue detenido por Kizaru quien trató de darle el golpe final con una patada de luz que fue oportunamente detenida por Rayleigh. El rey oscuro se quedó luchando contra el almirante para que Luffy y los demás pudieran huir, pero Sentoumaru envió a uno de los pacifistas a matar a Zoro. Robin no soportaba más la situación, salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Zoro, a pesar de que Chopper intentó detenerla. En ese momento apareció el Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma, ordenándole al pacifista detener su ataque. Zoro se había puesto de pie y entabló un pequeño dialogo con Kuma. Todos estaban paralizados viendo la escena. Robin sintió frio recorrer su espalda, sus pupilas se contrajeron de la sorpresa y el miedo, sus ojos se humedecieron, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, su cuerpo se paralizó completamente, gritó su nombre en silencio… Zoro desapareció sin dejar ningún rastro, al recibir un golpe de Kuma... _Ahí se despertaba, de golpe, asustada, ¿tanto la marcó ese momento? Si vio como Kuma hacia desaparecer a todos sus nakamas, y sabía que había dejado a Luffy para el último. ¿Acaso sentía algo especial por el espadachín? ¿Su mente inconsciente estaba tratando de decirle algo? Porque lo que ella soñaba no era exactamente como habían sido los hechos, ella no salió corriendo para proteger a sus nakamas, fue Chopper. Ya estaba desvelada, otra vez, su mente no le daba tregua, se levantó de la cama y fue a sentarse a un pequeño sillón que había puesto en su habitación cerca de una ventana, la vista esa noche era increíble, el cielo estaba inundado de estrellas, y desde su ventana podía verse una hermosa luna llena que estaba ocultándose a lo lejos detrás de unas rocas. Hacia unos días habían llegado noticias de Ivankov, y supo que Sanji se encontraba en el Reino Kamabakka, pero pidió que no develaran que ella se encontraba con la Armada. Del resto de sus nakamas no sabía nada, pero suponía que estarían bien, seguramente todos estaban dando su mejor esfuerzo para hacerse más fuertes. En su corazón sabía que todos estaban bien.

Esa noche, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, sin darse cuenta se había perdido en sus pensamientos mirando la luna, estaba recordando al espadachín, ese extraño pelo verde, los tres pendientes en su oreja izquierda, su semblante serio, su mirada penetrante. No sabía porque solía coquetear con él, ponerlo incomodo, hacer que se sonrojara, era muy tierno verlo de esa forma. Era más maduro que el resto, y definitivamente nadie creería que apenas tuviera unos diecinueve años. Debía admitir que le parecía atractivo, muchas veces tenia de excusa sentarse a leer en la cubierta del barco, aunque en realidad se distraía viendo al espadachín entrenando con sus pesas. Le agradaba tenerlo cerca, se sentía segura con el cerca, a pesar de que Zoro siempre parecía querer mantener distancia, había momentos en los que el bajaba la guardia de su desconfianza hacia ella, y realmente se sentía muy cómoda estando con él, más que con cualquiera de sus otros nakamas. Ni hablar de las veces que la salvó… Admitir eso estaba siendo un gran avance, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por lo que estaba pensando, sintiendo en esos momentos, ¿se había enamorado?, no podía estar segura, era la primera vez que se sentía de esa forma. Todos esos meses que compartieron como nakamas y ahora que estaban separados se daba cuenta de lo que siente... Su mente inconscientemente se lo había estado gritando, incluso se cuerpo ya lo sabía, ella no había querido aceptarlo. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había resignado que eso del amor no era algo para ella. Incluso después de lo de Enies Lobby, que por fin se liberó, y pudo unirse realmente a la tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja, para cumplir su sueño y ver que se cumpla el sueño de sus nakamas, aún después de eso no había querido pensar en el amor. Precisamente, no había querido pensar, pero eso no era algo en lo que pensar, es algo que se siente, y Nico Robin, junto con un nuevo amanecer, se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos, sus sentimientos por Zoro. Notó una sonrisa especial en su rostro, esa sonrisa que solamente le salía cuando era para él. Sentía que se había sacado un peso de encima después de la reflexión de esa noche que estaba terminando. Y en lugar de sentirse cansada por no haber dormido, se sentía llena de energía. Tenía un motivo muy grande para seguir adelante, para hacerse más fuerte, a la vez de que deseaba que pasara más rápido el tiempo para reunirse de nuevo con sus nakamas, con él.

Esa fue la última noche que Robin tuvo pesadillas, dejó de tener insomnio. Los meses siguientes entrenó sus habilidad con mucha más intensidad, y por las noches, tal vez simplemente era su imaginación, pero sentía como si alguien la acompañara y estuviera cuidándola. Se dormía con una sonrisa en el rostro, si bien no sabía cuáles eran los sentimientos del espadachín hacia ella, algo en su corazón le decía que le correspondía.

Cuando se cumplieran los dos años, volverían al Archipiélago Sabaody, ese sería un nuevo comienzo para la tripulación, y tal vez también lo sería para Robin y Zoro.

**Espero que sea de su agrado, se aceptan reviews :)**

**(que emoción! mi segunda historia *.*)**


End file.
